


And He Scores!

by milanthruil



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milanthruil/pseuds/milanthruil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack wanted to watch the hockey game, but Daniel proved to be too much of a distraction to ignore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And He Scores!

“WHAT KIND OF CALL WAS  _THAT_?!”

Daniel flinched backwards against the sofa to avoid the wildly gesticulating arms of one Jack O’Neill who was currently yelling at the ‘blind, idiot refs’ officiating the hockey game on television. Daniel’s shirt and pants, however, were not so lucky as Jack’s beer slopped out of the bottle and splattered over his front.

“Shit! Jack!” Daniel jumped up from the sofa, holding his arms away from his sides, and stared at the stain spreading across his clothes.

Jack turned his head to look at Daniel and winced. “Ah, crap. Sorry about that.” He handed Daniel a wad of paper napkins and turned to continue watching the game only to notice the spilled beer on his hand. His other hand was reaching for another napkin when he thought better of it and licked the beer from his hand.

Daniel was holding his shirt away from his body and swiping at the wet patch. “Jack, it’s not coming out.”

Jack glanced up at him without completely taking his attention away from the game. “Toss it in the wash and you can borrow something of mine.”

“Okay.” Daniel sighed and headed from Jack’s bedroom, detouring on the way to the kitchen to throw his wad of beer-stained napkins in the garbage. He closed the bedroom door behind him and peeled of his clothes. Not even his boxers had escaped the onslaught of Guinness. He poked around in Jack’s dresser drawers and in his closet for something to wear.

Aside from some ratty old jeans that wouldn’t fit, a mismatched collection of socks and Jack’s Class A’s, there was nothing else for him to wear other than Jack’s old Chicago Blackhawks jersey. Daniel removed the red jersey from its hanger and pulled it on over his head. It was only a little loose through the shoulders and the bottom hem reached halfway down his thighs. Daniel twisted around in front of the mirror to make sure he was decent before taking his clothes to the laundry room and depositing them in the washing machine. Once he’d started the wash cycle, throwing in a few items of Jack’s, Daniel padded back out to the living room in his socked feet.

“Jack, you really need to do laundry.” Daniel announced as he came down the two steps and entered the living room proper. He frowned at Jack’s empty spot on the sofa.

“You find something okay?” Jack’s muffled voice asked from the kitchen.

Daniel looked down at the front of the jersey. “Yeah, you could say that.” He confirmed grudgingly.

Jack came around the corner from the kitchen with an unopened bottle of beer and a bag of barbeque-flavored chips and stopped in his tracks. “I guess you did.” Jack cleared his throat and walked past Daniel to sit on the sofa, placing the bag of chips on the sofa beside him.

Daniel reclaimed his spot next to Jack and slouched into the corner of the cushions. He took a swig of beer.

“Comfy?” Jack asked, sarcasm dripping from his voice, as he tried to hide his distraction by Daniel’s bare thigh.

Daniel wriggled a bit to get his ass properly settled on the sofa cushion, exposing a couple more inches of skin.

Jack swallowed thickly when he realized that Daniel couldn’t have been wearing underwear under the jersey. He quickly turned his attention back to the TV and grabbed a handful of chips. The barbeque flavor left a nice heat in his mouth that he chased down with a large swallow of beer. His attention became more entrenched in the television when the hockey game resumed. As Patrick Kane headed toward the Canucks’ goal, Jack leaned forward. His attention steadfastly glued to the game, Jack reached behind him to grope for the bag of chips and his eyes widened when his hand came in contact with something that was distinctly _not_ barbeque-flavored Lays.

“Jack?” Daniel’s voice sounded a little strained, which only served to confirm Jack’s suspicions of where his hand had actually landed.

Jack slowly turned his head and glanced down to where his hand was currently resting on Daniel’s crotch.

Daniel cleared his throat. “You, uh, want to move your hand?” He gestured with his bottle of beer before he raised it to his lips in what he hoped was a casual manner and let some of the amber liquid spill into his mouth.

“Shit!” Jack snatched his hand away. “Sorry.” He stuck his hand into the bag and pulled out a handful of chips.

“It’s not that big a deal.” Daniel rolled his eyes at Jack’s stifled laugh. “Damn it, Jack. You know what I mean.”

Jack swallowed his mouthful of chips and tried to turn his attention back to the game, but he could still feel the shape of Daniel’s cock against his knuckles. Warm, even through the material of Jack’s borrowed hockey jersey. And it might have just been his imagination, but he was quite sure he’d felt Daniel get hard. If that were true, it was probably a response to stimulation.

And, yet…

Jack kept catching Daniel glancing at him out of the corner of his eye. He reached for the bag of chips but deliberately placed his hand on Daniel’s thigh at the last minute.

Daniel swallowed hard, staring at where Jack’s hand rested at the hem of the jersey. He flicked his gaze back up to look at Jack and his eyes widened at the emotions he saw reflected there.

“Oh!” Daniel’s voice squeaked and he tightened his grip on his beer bottle before it could slip through his fingers. Jack twisted until one leg was tucked under him on the couch. Daniel leaned forward and placed his beer bottle on the coffee table. He started to lean back and froze when Jack’s unoccupied hand came to rest on Daniel’s cheek.

Jack gently turned Daniel’s face toward him and slid his other hand farther up Daniel’s thigh, the jersey bunching up against Daniel’s hip. “Daniel.” He spoke softly, stroking his thumb over the crease of Daniel’s thigh.

Daniel’s lips parted as he stared at Jack from such a close proximity. This was a level of intimacy previously unexplored in their friendship.

Jack lowered his gaze to Daniel’s mouth, closed the distance and briefly touched his lips to Daniel’s. He pulled back to study Daniel’s eyes.

Daniel’s tongue darted out to lick his lips in hopes of tasting traces of Jack. He was a little disappointed to only taste beer and chips.

The corner of Jack’s mouth quirked up in a smug smirk.

Daniel seemed to emerge from his trance-like state and he reached around to run his fingers through the hair at the back of Jack’s head. He pulled Jack’s head forward and claimed his lips.

Jack broke the kiss and let the breath that had caught in his lungs escape with a whoosh. “Daniel… I don’t…” he licked his lips, “I mean… do you…”

“Shh…” Daniel kissed Jack again, this time until the taste of beer and chips faded away and all he could taste was the flavor of Jack’s lips and tongue. He slid one hand down Jack’s arm, snuck his fingers under the hem of Jack’s shirt and tried not to smile when Jack moaned against his lips. Daniel leaned forward, pushing Jack down until his back connected with the seat of the couch. He trailed kisses across Jack’s jaw to his neck where concentrated his attentions on the rapidly beating pulse point beneath Jack’s smooth skin.

Jack arched into the sensation with a groan and brought both hands to grasp Daniel’s hips. “Daniel…” he breathed.

Daniel slipped a hand beneath the waistband of Jack’s jeans, kneading the skin he found there.

“Unh…” Jack rolled his hips against Daniel’s trying to increase the friction and direct it toward his cock.

Daniel took pity, popping the button on Jack’s fly and easing the zipper down. He squeezed Jack’s cock through his soft cotton boxers before helping Jack to peel the worn jeans down his legs. Goose bumps prickled across Jack’s skin as his legs were exposed to the air.

Jack took advantage of Daniel’s momentary distraction to pull his shirt over his head, his hair ending up even more rumpled.

Once Daniel had successfully liberated Jack from his pants, he took command of Jack’s lips once again.

Jack managed to wriggle out of his boxers and then clutched at the fabric of the jersey covering Daniel’s body when his newly exposed cock brushed against Daniel’s naked thigh.

Daniel moaned happily against Jack’s mouth and slipped his tongue between Jack’s lips. He ground his cock against Jack’s, arching his back and squeezing his eye shut at the sensation.

Jack groped at Daniel’s ass and pulled their hips closer together. They were both panting when Jack broke the kiss for much needed air. Their hips moved of their own accord, seeking more and more of the delicious friction.

“Oh god, Jack…” Daniel gasped, his lips brushing against Jack’s temple.

Jack leaned his head against Daniel’s. “Daniel…yes…”

Daniel pulled the hockey jersey over his head and tossed it onto the back of the couch. “Jack…” He brought his lips to Jack’s clavicle and sucked gently as he continued to grind his hips against Jack’s. Their hips rolled and clashed as they both began to falter in the rhythm they had barely had time to establish.

Jack dug his fingers into the flesh of Daniel’s ass and threw his head back as the sensations overwhelmed him.

Daniel took advantage of Jack’s exposed throat, kissing along the tensely-corded muscles. He scraped his teeth gently across the skin and Jack’s back arched as his orgasm slammed into his nervous system. Daniel groaned against Jack’s throat and shuddered when his body joined Jack’s in completion.

The two men melted against each other as the game announcer proclaimed a goal on the television.

“Mmm, Jack…” Daniel murmured drowsily.

Jack pressed a kiss to Daniel’s shoulder. “Daniel, you-”

“The Vancouver Canucks defeat the Chicago Blackhawks, dropping the ‘Hawks from the last spot in the playoffs!” Bellowed the hockey commentator.

“-HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!” Jack shot up, nearly knocking Daniel off the couch.

Daniel blinked up at Jack from where he was sprawled back against the cushions before an amused smile spread across his lips. “You are so lucky I love you.” He muttered and shook his head as Jack continued to yell obscenities at the television.

THE END


End file.
